1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to field emission electron sources and manufacturing methods thereof and, more particularly, to field emission electron sources employing a carbon nanotube and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (also herein referred to as CNTs) are very small tube-shaped structures essentially having a composition of a graphite sheet in a tubular form. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties and offer potential for various uses in electronic devices. Carbon nanotubes also feature extremely high electrical conductivity, very small diameters (much less than 100 nanometers), large aspect ratios (i.e. length/diameter ratios) (greater than 1000), and a tip-surface area near the theoretical limit (the smaller the tip-surface area, the more concentrated the electric field, and the greater the field enhancement factor). These features tend to make carbon nanotubes ideal candidates for field emission electron sources.
Generally, a cnt field emission electron source includes a conductive base and a carbon nanotube formed on the conductive base. The carbon nanotube acts as an emitter of the field emission electron source. The methods adopted for forming the carbon nanotube on the conductive base mainly include mechanical methods and in-situ synthesis methods. One mechanical method is performed by placing a synthesized carbon nanotube on a conductive base by an Atomic force microscope (AFM), then fixing the carbon nanotube on the conductive base by conductive pastes or adhesives. The mechanical method is relatively easy. However, the precision and efficiency thereof are relatively low. Furthermore, the electrical connection between the conductive base and the carbon nanotube tends to be poor because of the limitations of the conductive pastes used therebetween. Thus, the field emission characteristics of the carbon nanotube are generally unsatisfactory.
One in-situ synthesis method is performed by coating metal catalysts on a conductive base and synthesizing a carbon nanotube on the conductive base directly by means of chemical vapor deposition (CVD). The in-situ synthesis method is relatively easy. Furthermore, the electrical connection between the conductive base and the carbon nanotube is typically good because of the direct engagement therebetween. However, the mechanical connection between the carbon nanotube and the conductive base often is relatively weak and thus unreliable. Thus, in use, such a carbon nanotube is apt, after a period of time, to break away from the conductive base due to the stress of the electric field force. Such breakage would damage the field emission electron source and/or decrease its performance. Furthermore, in the in-situ synthesis method, control of the growth direction of the carbon nanotube is difficult to achieve during the synthesis process. Thus, the production efficiency thereof is relatively low, and the controllability thereof is less than desired. Still furthermore, the in-situ synthesis method has a relatively high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a field emission electron source which has a firm mechanical connection and good electrical connection between the carbon nanotube and the conductive base and which thus tends to have satisfactory field emission characteristics.
What is also needed is a method for manufacturing the above-described field emission electron source, the method having a relatively low cost, relatively high production efficiency, and an improved controllability.